Volume 6/Extras
Info from the Extra Pages of Volume 5. Astronauts Japan Byakuya Ishigami Former Job: Professor A romantic at heart with a goofy side. His leadership qualities made him the right man to rally the other astronauts. United States Lillian Weinberg Former Job: Singer A diva with worldwide fame. Her spirit for adventure led her to purchase a tourist seat on the Soyuz rocket. Russia Shamil Volkov Former Job: Pilot The polar opposite of Byakuya, Shamil tends to put emotions aside and make logical decisions. Captain of the Soyuz rocket. His hobby is chess. United States Connie Lee Former Job: NASA Employee Married Shamill while on the deserted island. The couple was ready to forgo tradition, but Byakuya egged them on. Russia Yakov Nikitin Former Job: Doctor The only one on the ISS staying for a second time. He's meeker than he looks, but his research skills are unparalleled. Russia Darya Nikitina Former Job: Doctor She's got a sharp tongue, but a kind heart. She gives Yakov a lot of guff, though they actually get along quite well. Warrior Stats Kinro *Power : *** *Speed : ** *Technique: *** *Reach : **** Kohaku *Power : *** *Speed : ***** *Technique: *** *Reach : ** Hyoga *Power : *** *Speed : ***** *Technique: ***** *Reach : ***** Magma *Power : ***** *Speed : ** *Technique: * *Reach : *** Glass Design Kaseki: "So, which design for your glasses?" Gen's Garden "This whole time, on his own" "...Gen was gathering flower buds" Mecha Senku's Q&A Suika's Mask Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from, K.N. from Nagasaki Prefecture: "It looks like Suika's helmet changed! Is it a different breed of plant?" Answer from Mecha Senku: "The first one was destroyed by Magma during the Grand Bout." "That's why Senku and Kaseki made Suika a brand-new helmet! for just that reason." "The curled-up leaf on top is key! When she aims it at a target. it acts as a parabolic reflector meaning she'll be ten billion percent sure to eavesdrop on even whispered conversations. The perfect ability for Great Detective Suika!!" Magma: "I knew you's do things like a good boy!!" Magma: "That earnestness is gonna get you killed someday..." Magma: "KINRO!!" Mecha Senku's Q&A What Happened to the Dog Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from, Today's Pupper from Akita Perfecture: "I'm a dog person, so i felt so bad for the dog in volume 1 whoose owner was petrified. what ended up happening to that pup?" Answer from Mecha Senku: "The little guy hung in there and stuck with his owner for a while, but... in order to survive, it eventually tapped into its wild instincts!" "Dog in similar situations form a pack, couple up and begin breeding. That original dog never forgot its owner. but he did what it took to survive!" "Perhaps the descendants of that dog are still around. 3,700 years later!"" Chalk: "Woof!" Cotton Candy Kohaku's Shield Kohaku (In Kokuyo mind): "N-no, not my shield!" Kohaku (In Kokuyo mind): "Father gave it to me, and it's full of precious memories..." Sound effects: Kawham Sound effects: Kawham Mecha Senku's Q&A What can Gen do Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from, M.M. from Tokyo: "What sort of magic can Gen do?" Answer: *Mentalist card-guessing (fake) *Mentalist birthday-guessing (fake) *Fake fortune-telling *Coin tricks *Vanishing act *Vocal mimicry Gem: "and more!" *Science Question: How does one make gasoline out of plastic bottle caps? *Character Questions: If Taiju and Tsukasa really fought, who would win? *Questions That Aren't Really Questions: I wanna get petrified and challenge myself to count the seconds... Mecha Senku: "My name is MECHA SENKU!!" Mecha Senku: "Now accepting any and all queries! Submit ten billion questions to me!" Sound Effects: "WHRRR KLANG" Site Navigation